<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me by ikknowplaces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533486">Stay With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces'>ikknowplaces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, I just wanna sleep, Insecurity, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OT3, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Tenderness, Winter, gren/corvus/kazi hinted, hand kissing, here i am getting ideas in the middle of the night again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a winter morning in Katolis. Amaya wakes up in her room- and Janai's gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have literally five wips just sitting there waiting for me to work on one of them, including the next part of "all of my love and all of my hope" but i suddenly get a cute idea in 2am trying to sleep and i just have to write it</p><p>this was semi "inspired" by jaime leaving brienne only that i loathe canon for doing that so i said "no, also make it janaya". i don't generally post short one shots, although they're one of the things i enjoy writing the most, because i think people are not interested in such a short word count, but i love this one. and for some reason, i really love janai here and i really love the paragraphc when she says "it's bloody cold"</p><p>i really didn't stress myself over the word count or how "high" the level of writing is. i just love this little scene</p><p>if you wanna support my works- check out <a href="https://queenjanaikofi.carrd.co/#">my carrd</a> :)</p><p>hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It was a winter morning in Katolis. Heavy clouds floated still beneath the grey sky, gentle snow falling from them. The people of the castle had known many winters, and closed their doors and windows and filled their hearths with wood at the first winter breeze. Summer clothing made of thin cotton and silks were replaced by layers of wool and leather, and candles began to fill every chamber in the castle.</p><p>Amaya woke up in her bed, lying under a heavy blanket of furs. Her eyes fluttered as she woke, savoring the warmth engulfing her while still feeling the hint of frost outside. She turned her head, hoping to see Janai by her side- perhaps awake too- only to find her gone. </p><p>At the empty space beside her, Amaya's mind sobered. She had feared this moment, thoughts gnawing at her quietly the first weeks after she and Janai got together. Her heart raced at the possibility that after months, Janai changed her mind. Remembered what Amaya had done to her soldiers, her kind, and left.</p><p>Just before she could truly panic, her door burst open, bringing in a wave of coldness. Amaya had only a heartbeat to realize what was happening when Janai leaned against the shut door, exhaling. She dressed hastily in a long coat under layers of clothing, and held a bucket in her hand.</p><p>When she saw Amaya, Janai's expression changed to something close to surprise. "Oh, you're awake. Good morning." A smile graced her face, just like the few rays of sunshine peeking behind the clouds. </p><p>Amaya took a second to let her mind clear, then she sat up, holding the blanket to her chest, covering her bare shoulders. "Where did you go?" She asked, a faint smile lifting her face. A drop of concern remained in her heart, but Janai looked so rattled, it was impossible to ignore. She didn't like winter.</p><p>"I went to bring some fresh water," she set the bucket down, and began to take off her gloves. "It's bloody cold outside, is it always like this here?" Amaya nodded, eyeing Janai as she shook off her coat and kicked her boots away, leaving her only with a pair of trousers and a thin shirt. From the way it seemed, she didn't bother to wear anything underneath.</p><p>Once done, Janai threw some logs into the fire, and smiled when the flames grew, spreading her fingers to warm them. She walked to her side of the bed, unoccupied, and looked down at Amaya. Her cheeks were flushed pink with sleep, and her hair rested slightly messy, framing her face. Janai slid her hand on the wooden headboard. "General, may you so kindly share your bed with me again?" She said in a voice dripping with honey, but her eyes glittered with mischief. </p><p>Amaya had a feeling a jape like this would come. She nodded against her hand, and lied it on the pillow again when Janai got under the covers. Unlike her, she didn't have anything on.</p><p>"How did you sleep?" Janai started with the usual question, although the warmth of her smile never failed to sway Amaya. </p><p>"Wonderfully," she answered. The fire cracked in the hearth, sending small sparks that quickly died out, and Amaya began to feel warmer under the blanket. Or maybe it was just Janai.</p><p>"Me too," Janai said. Her eyes wandered lower to the blanket, the fur so high and dense it peeked between her fingers when she ran her hand across it. "I swear the only good thing about your Katolis winter is this bed."</p><p>Amaya couldn't help but return with a tease. "Only this bed?"</p><p>"This bed, and the woman who's sleeping in it," Janai inched closer, twisting a strand of Amaya's hair lightly around her finger before she kissed her, for the first time this day. Her smile changed a few moments after she pulled away, gazing at Amaya. "You looked worried when I entered, did something happen?"</p><p>Amaya lowered her eyes, suppressing a sigh. She didn't want to admit the silly thought that scared her so much, over nothing. But she would never lie to Janai. She raised her hands. "For a moment, I was afraid you were gone."</p><p>Janai chuckled shortly. "Gone? Where would I go this early in the morning? I barely know the city," she laughed. Then she saw Amaya, who was strangely not amused. "Oh, you thought..." She drifted off, not even wanting to say the words. Amaya avoided her eyes, her brows drawn together and her eyes so distant in pain. </p><p>Janai took her hand, the one that bore the scars. "Amaya, I would never leave you." She said once Amaya lifted her gaze. She stared at her, caressing her hand in the space between them, on the bed they had shared more than once, until Amaya softened. Under the covers, their legs were tangled together. Janai brought Amaya's hand to her lips and kissed it, and suddenly they didn't need the fire to stay warm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm Staying With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"i'm taking a little break from writing" i say, and stop writing altogether, when i hope to achieve 100k words before the end of the month. anyway, this one shot wasn't supposed to have a second chapter, but the idea came to me when i was trying to fall asleep, so there it is. pure 1.8k words of nothing but fluff, and no point at all</p>
<p>plus it's officially winter here, which i love, so i was in the mood to write a winter fic. kudos if you can find the accidental taylor lyrics reference. i did not mean for it to happen. if you wanna support my work, check out <a href="https://queenjanaikofi.carrd.co/">my carrd</a></p>
<p>i know the last few days have been very challenging for some people, especially people from the usa, so, take care and stay safe &lt;3</p>
<p>i hope you'll like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>The blush quickly receded from Amaya's face, despite Janai's warm smile, despite the fire. "I sorry for assuming..." She rubbed a fist against the fur blanket, and faltered, glancing away. </p>
<p>"Amaya, it's okay," Janai touched her chin with the tip of her fingers, gaining her attention. She hasn't moved from her position on the bed, head propped on her elbow. "I wouldn't leave like that. It's cowardice, and dishonorable," a crease formed between her brows as she rose to sit, flicking her thumb under her chin before she brought two fingers from her forehead down in a curve, "and just impolite," her locs streamed down her back when she shook her head, and stared at the bed.</p>
<p>Stunned by her passion, Amaya let out a breathe, almost laughing. She reached out to take Janai's head, who turned to her, and lifted herself to give her a small kiss. Her eyes were still heavy from sleep, and her cheeks tinted with pink.</p>
<p>"We should get breakfast," Janai said, leaning back just enough to sign.</p>
<p>"There is still breakfast?" The corner of Amaya's lips tugged with a smile. The blanket was thrown over her shoulder, and coldness crept towards her back. She assumed the hour was late, considering how they kept each other up during the night.</p>
<p>Janai inclined her head, not resisting a smile of her own. "Yes, we have not missed it this time."</p>
<p>Amaya shifted, running her hand through the hair that fell on her the side of her face. "I've lost count of how many times we have."</p>
<p>"I can make you miss it again," Janai's eyes sharpened at her before she leaned to kiss her, claiming her lips. "And lunch," she moved her leg to straddle her and pushed her by both of her shoulders into another kiss. Amaya who was- for the lack of a better word- caught off guard, was about to hold Janai's waist before she pinned her to the mattress, knocking the air out of her chest. "And supper too." </p>
<p>Amaya commanded herself to sober, gazing on Janai who was right above her. Her closeness made Amaya be flushed with heat again, her hair swayed to one side and her lips parted in a challenging smile. </p>
<p>For a heartbeat, Amaya considered she might be serious, but Janai released her grip on her shoulders and sat back. Amaya watched her while she laughed, her mind clearing once again. Another woman might have been upset, but not her. Such moments like this one brought her more joy than anything else: the light emerging from beyond the thin curtain, shining on her amused lover in her plain clothes. Janai might not admit it, even not to her, but the burdens of being a queen often weighed on her shoulders.</p>
<p>Janai swung herself from the bed, her bare feet touching the stone floor. "Come on," she gave Amaya a hand to rise, which she leveled on her knee afterward. "Put some clothes on," she threw at Amaya a pair of thin tunic and pants, that served as another layer to protect from the cold. </p>
<p>"You should put some clothes on too," she pointed her in return, and Janai rolled her eyes before she removed her shirt. Amaya watched her from the side as she wrapped her bindings around her chest, recognizing every shift of muscle in her slender figure. </p>
<p>Amaya went to wash her face. The cold water woke her up. Usually, she would start the day with some exercises, but it was harder to do so in the winter, and frankly- she didn't feel like doing any today. When she returned, she found Janai dressed in a more formal attire than what she was before, wearing a crimson velvet tunic with a split neckline that rose to her neck, dark blue breeches, a leather pair of boots, and of course, her cape. It was made out of soft fur, dyed in red, and a sun in the middle, it's rays stretching towards the edges in uneven lengths. The fur at the hem was white, and a line of gold was painted above it.</p>
<p>Amaya approached her, eyes becoming unwide. She has seen Janai in plenty of regal outfits, yet her wardrobe never ceased to amaze her. Sarai had marvelous fabrics as a queen, and Amaya was often pampered with silks and lace due to her position, but it seemed like the Elves had one-uped them with everything, including clothing.</p>
<p>After she donned her crown and a pair of gloves, Janai took the pin that awaited inside a box on top of one of Amaya's drawers. It was made of solid gold, in the shape of the Sunfire Arcanum. Janai drew the sides of her cape over her chest, but before she could bring the pin any closer, Amaya was in front of her. She took the small clasp from her hand, and pierced through the fabric, securing the cape.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Janai told her, and Amaya bowed as a joke. </p>
<p>As for herself, she had always preferred much simpler clothing. Most of what she knew was her General uniform, which was hardly different than the uniform of a new soldier. Instead of her signature shades of blue, Amaya chose a wool tunic in the color of the winter clouds, with delicate stripes of silver. Her breeches were leather and black, and as for her own cape- though she was much more used to Katolis' winter than Janai- it was dyed in rich blue, with fur that tickled her neck, and much lighter than Janai's. </p>
<p>Lastly, they both took their swords. There was no danger for Janai in Katolis, nor for her in Lux Aurea, but after over a decade her sword felt like it was attached to her body. It was status as well. Janai had rarely left the castle at Lux Aurea without some piece of armor. It was hard enough for Amaya to leave her shield behind, even still.</p>
<p>They left the room together, and greeted the people of the castle as they stepped down the hall, descend the stairway, and made their way into the dining hall. During the way, Amaya took Janai's hand in hers, who only looked at her and squeezed harder. Amaya hasn't had a partner in years, and every one of Janai's move was could be interpreted as political now, so hesitations were inevitable, but they both took small steps, with great pride.</p>
<p>"Amaya, Janai!" The dining hall was already half full when they arrived, and Gren shouted from the table he shared with Corvus, and Kazi on the other side, both of his arms raised. It really didn't help to yell, he should have known it by now, at least for her.</p>
<p>Kazi moved to the end of the wooden bench as they stepped closer. "Good morning," Janai greeted them all, and Kazi signed the same wordlessly at Amaya, who returned the sign with equal enthusiasm, and took her seat as well.</p>
<p>"Glad you made it today," Corvus was hunched over the table, the tease of his words clear in his eyes. It fazed neither of them, but Gren elbowed him for throwing such remarks so early in the morning, while Kazi only glanced down, barely suppressing a smile.</p>
<p>Gren pushed the pitcher and two glasses towards them. "Here, drink." </p>
<p>Amaya thanked him, and passed Janai the pitcher once she filled her glass. More and more people began to take their places at their tables, dressed in thick layers that revealed no patch of skin, yet there was no escape from the frost of the outside. She had grown up in the capital, but nearly forgot what winter felt like, after so many years at the Breach.</p>
<p>She looked at Gren and waved a finger between them, as in a question, and they both got up to join the line. They returned with four plates: two of her and Janai, one with a sliced loaf of bread, and the last with a couple of jelly tarts, fresh from the oven. The bakers had worked in the castle's kitchens since before Sarai was crowned, and were familiar with the royal family's fondness of the pastry. For herself, she skipped the spicy sauce, but didn't spare Janai, knowing she liked it.</p>
<p>She and Gren slid back to their seats. "Are you enjoying your time in Katolis, Kazi?"</p>
<p>Kazi smiled, pushing their glasses up. "Very much, Your Radiance," they said. Despite the many times Janai had reassured them they were allowed to call her by her name, Kazi still seemed intent on paying her the respects she deserved. They leaned over the table to be in Amaya's line of sight. "The city is beautiful, as is the castle. The cold is a bit challenging, but Gren and I have been spending time in the library discussing the differences of sign language between humans and elves."</p>
<p>"It has been a wonderful experience," Gren's eyes shifted from her to Kazi, who nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Truthfully, I don't understand their passion for the semantics, but they seem to enjoy it, so I stay," Corvus said, and picked the last blueberry that remained on his plate.</p>
<p>Kazi laughed and covered their mouth. "Yes, Corvus has been sharing with us his delightful desserts."</p>
<p>"He just does it for the compliments," Gren turned to give Corvus a pointed look, and they all laughed when Gren cried out after he lightly smacked his shoulders.</p>
<p>All but Amaya, who hasn't been really listening to the conversation. She had eyes only for Janai.</p>
<p>After breakfast was done, they wandered around the castle, for no particular destination. They had the entire day for themselves. They could return to Amaya's chamber, or descend into the city, or spar. Peace brought a lot of opportunities, and time as well.</p>
<p>Eventually, they ended up in the hall leading towards the castle's entrance. The walls were lined with burning torches, flames flickering against the old stones. Two guards stood by the great doors. In the summertime, the entrance was always open, but during winter it was shut, to prevent the harsh wind or rain to come in. </p>
<p>The guards greeted them with a bow, and as the doors were opened, a great wave of bright light came. The courtyard outside was completely covered in snow, so much the sun's light was reflecting on it. It made Amaya squint, and the sudden rush of freezing air caught her unready.</p>
<p>More than anything, she expected Janai to say something. To complain or turn around and show her her dissatisfaction, her displeasure. But Janai didn't say anything, not shivered at all. She took a step ahead, her boot being buried in the layer that concealed the ground, and opened her hand. Tiny flakes fell on her gloved hand, decorating her cloak and hair with little spots. She stood like the only color in the world, a crimson rose against a field of white. </p>
<p>Amaya took a breath, the hem of her cape drifting around her ankles once the door was shut again, and the cold air filled her lungs and sharpened her senses. She stepped further to her lover, a drop of summer in a world that nothing but winter, and smiled at her. Janai grinned back, light in her eyes, and took her hand. And together they walked under the snow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading!<br/><a href="http://queenjanai.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>